1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber for use in toys which may be easily attached to the chassis member of toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shock absorber for use in a toy is normally constructed in such a way that an eye member and a stud member are provided at the opposite ends thereof and a spring or a vibration absorbing body using oil is interposed between the eye member and the stud member. It is therefore necessary that two steps be executed for assembling this kind of shock absorber, namely, attachment of the eye member to a member supporting a wheel in addition to attachment of the stud to a chassis.
In the case of attaching a shock absorber to a toy car, the two kinds of attachment steps are not desirable due to increasing the man-power involved in the work in an assembly line. Accordingly, such a shock absorber as shown in FIG. 4 is employed for a recent toy car. More specifically, according to this construction of a shock absorber 1, a rod 5 having a head 4 is slidably inserted in a bore 3 drilled through the chassis 2, and the lower portion of the rod 5 is screwed into any eye portion 7 is such a manner that one end of a spring 6 is in abutment against the chassis 2 and the other end of the spring 6 is seated against the eye portion 7 adapted to support a wheel or the like.
As explained above since the shock absorber 1 will be completed only after the rod 5, the spring 6 and the eye portion 7 are assembled in series to the chassis 2 and those components constituting the shock absorber are finally attached to the chassis 2. Thus the number of assembly steps in the final assembly line will be inevitably increased and any reduction in man-hours of work will not be attainable. Furthermore, managerial control of the parts will also be complicated.
When this kind of shock absorber is to be contained in an assembly kit, every part has to be stored individually. This may cause inconvenience to the user for reassembly as well as problems that some parts may get lost and so forth.
Accordingly the present invention is proposed to solve the problems as above mentioned and satisfy the requirements expected for a shock absorber.